The long range goal of this research project is to better understand the regulatory events controlling somatostatin biosynthesis. This should provide us with a more complete picture of the molecular events underlining diseases such as diabetes mellitus. This proposal will specifically examine the regulation of somatostatin gene expression using the tools of biochemistry and molecular biology. Somatostatin was originally isolated from the hypothalamus on the basis of its ability to regulate growth hormone secretions from the pituitary gland. Subsequently, it was shown to inhibit both insulin and glucagon release from the pancreas. This hormone also appears to play an important regulatory role in controlling the secretory processes in the gut, kidney, exocrine pancreas, thyroid gland and central nervous system.